Martin Nievera
Martin Ramon Razon Nievera (born February 5, 1962, Manila, Philippines) is a Filipino singer, songwriter, and actor. He is one of the main hosts of musical variety show ASAP on ABS-CBN.In-March2012,he was announced as one of the four celebrity judges of The X Factor Philippines, which aired on ABS-CBN by the 2nd quarter of 2012.In terms of albums,Martin Nieverra,garnered 18-platinum-5-double-platinum-3-triple-platinum-1-quadruple-platinum-albums in his entire career.In-2014-present,Martin Nievera joined Aksyon-Sa-Umaga together with Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,replacing-by Martin Andanar.Erwin Tulfo.In-2012-present,Ariel Rivera,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales,is-set to be one of the main-hosts of Its-Showtime.Martin Nievera is-the-younger-sister of fellow actress and ABS-CBN contract artist Anne Curtis and Jasmine Curtis Early life Nievera was born on February,5,1962,in Manila, Philippines to Bert Nievera and Conchita Razon. He has a twin sister, Vicky. Nievera spent most of his childhood in Hawaii with his mother and father, as his father sang for the group Society of Seven. The Nievera family also took up residence in the Bay Area in California for a short time in the late '70s. He graduated from Clayton Valley High School (Concord, California) in 1980. Career Inspired by his father, Nievera returned to the Philippines in 1982 to begin his own singing career and by June 1982 he released his first LP, Martin...Take One. Nievera began co-hosting the TV variety show Penthouse Live! with Pops Fernandez, who would later become his wife. Nievera's second LP was 1984's The Best Gift. In 1987, Penthouse Live! was changed to Martin and Pops Twogether, in celebration of their marriage. His recording Forever led to two sequels, Forever Forever and Return to Forever.As an actor, Nievera has appeared in eleven movies and seven television series and specials. Nievera's film credits include dramas, romance, science fiction, comedy and action.He appeared with Hawaii's Society of Seven and Lani Misalucha at the Flamingo Las Vegas from February 13 through April 13, 2008. He performed a pre-Valentine/post-birthday concert with Pops Fernandez titled "Missing You" on February 6, 2009, at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. He co-hosts the weekly music show called ASAP XV.In July 2010, Nievera's album, As Always was released.In May 2011, his album, Himig Ng Damdamin was launched and contains all of his covers.In May 2012, Martin's new album was launched. Television *''Mirasol del Cielo''-Gregory Rosario (1986–1987) (GMA Network) *''Martin After Dark''-host (1988–1998) (GMA Network/ABS-CBN) *''Haybol Rambol''-Pedro Molina (1993–1995) (GMA Network) *''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento-''Martin (2010-present) (GMA Network) *''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko-''Martin (2013-2016) (GMA Network) *''Hay-Bahay!''-Martin (2016-present) (GMA Network) *''ASAP''-host (1995–present) (ABS-CBN) *''Its-Showtime''-host (2009–present) (ABS-CBN) *''Showtime Holy-Week-Special''-Martin (2016) (ABS-CBN) *''Martin Late @ Nite''-host (1998–present (ABS-CBN) *''Twist&Shout''-host (2010-2012) (ABS-CBN) *''The X Factor Philippines''-judge (2012) (ABS-CBN) *''ILove OPM''-judge (2016) (ABS-CBN) *''Magandang-Umaga-Po (1992-1995) ([[ABS-CBN) *Alas-Singko-Y-Medya host (1995-2002) (ABS-CBN) *Magandang-Umaga-Bayan host (2002-2005) (ABS-CBN) *Magandang-Umaga-Pilipinas host (2005-2007) (ABS-CBN) *Umagang-Kay-Ganda host (2007-present) (ABS-CBN) Radio Movies *1986 Always and Forever *1986 Si Mister at Si Misis (Mister and Misis) *1986 Payaso (Clown) *1987 Shoot That Ball *1987 Stupid Cupid *1988 Maria Went to Town *1988 Sa Puso Ko Hahalik Ang Mundo (The World Shall Kiss My Heart) *1989 Magic To Love - Zerox *1997 Adarna: The Mythical Bird - voice *1998 Alyas Boy Tigas: Ang Probinsyanong Wais - James Bond *1999 D-Sisters: Nuns of the Above (Martin) *1999 Basta't-ikaw-Nanginginig-pa (Martin) *2000 Bakit ba ganyan? (Ewan ko nga ba, Darling) (Martin) *2002 Lastikman (Martin) *2003 Fantastic-Man (Martin) *2004 Enteng-Kabisote-1 (Martin) *2005 Enteng-Kabisote-2 (Martin) *2006 Enteng-Kabisote-3 (Martin) *2007 Enteng-Kabisote-4 (Martin) *2008 Iskul-Bukol: 20-Years-After (Martin) *2009 Ang-Darling-Kong-Aswang (Martin) *2010 Si-Agimat at si Enteng-Kabisote (Martin) *2011 Enteng-Ng-Ina-Mo (Martin) *2012 Si-Agimat-Si-Enteng at Ako (Martin) *2013 My-Little-Bossings (Martin) *2014 My-Big-Bossing (Martin) *2015 My-Bebe-Love (Martin) *2015 Buy-Now-Die-Later (Martin) *2015 Beauty and the Bestie (Martin) *2016 Die-Beautiful (Martin) *2016 Enteng-Kabisote 10 and the Abangers (Martin) *2016 Bakit Lahat Ng Gwapo May Boyfriend? (Martin) Discography * ''Martin...Take One (1982) * The Best Gift (1984) * Martin (1985) * Miracle (1987) * Dream (1989) * A New Start (1991) * Roads (1994) * Journeys (1997) * Forever (1998) * Forever Forever (1999) * Return to Forever (2001) * Chasing Time (2002) * Chasing Time Vol. 2 (2003) * Martin Nievera Medley * Martin Nievera Live @ PPO * Best Wishes (Wedding Songs) * Unforgettable (2004) * When Love is Gone (2005) * Awit ng Puso (2006) * Milestones (2007) * Ikaw Ang Pangarap (2008) * For Always (2009) * As 1 (with Gary Valenciano) (Universal Records & PolyEast Records, 2009) * As Always (2010) * Himig Ng Damdamin (2011) * 3D: Tatlong Dekada (2012) * Big Mouth, Big Band (2014)